eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4737 (29 October 2013)
Michael arrives at Janine’s with the pills and has momentary wobble about his plan but then he sees Scarlett and is reminded about why he is there. Both Michael and Janine try to work out if the other is playing games. While they eat Janine tells Michael she won’t allow him to be part of Scarlett’s life as she wants her daughter to have a normal upbringing, unlike them. Michael wants the same and as Janine leaves the room Michael is given the perfect opportunity to put the pills in Janine’s drink. However, Michael hears Scarlett over the baby monitor and puts the pills away. As he sits alone at home angry with himself, Michael is shocked when Alice returns home. Alice tells him that she considered going to the police but she thought about how much Scarlett means to him and decided she wants to help him get rid of Janine once and for all… Alfie quickly realises that Roxy is still caught in the middle of him and Ronnie, so he invites Ronnie for dinner but when she accepts Alfie quickly regrets his gesture. Ronnie is also worried about the dinner and invites Phil as a buffer but the evening is even more awkward that anyone expected. Roxy is gutted when Alfie tries to end the evening early but she convinces him to try again with Ronnie. Surprisingly, Ronnie and Alfie end up bonding over a game of cards. Roxy then blurts out that she wants Ronnie to give her away and Alfie knows it is decision time. Alfie agrees and is genuinely happy when he sees how ecstatic Ronnie and Roxy are and he begins to believe he might be ok with having Ronnie around. However, when Ronnie and Alfie are alone she warns him that if he hurts her baby sister she will come down on him like a ton of bricks. Alfie quickly realises that playing happy families isn’t going to be as simple as he thought. Ronnie bumps into Alfie and Kat in the café but is unnerved to see the intimacy that still exists between them. Ronnie questions Roxy’s motives for marrying Alfie but when sees how much Roxy genuinely loves Alfie she promises to do whatever it takes to make the wedding the best day of Roxy’s life. Carol is concerned about spending time alone with David when he flirtily suggests he cooks dinner for the two of them. After bribing his grandchildren to go out David’s preparations seem to be going well until his grandchildren ruin his plans by staying in. David tells Carol he’s thinking about staying put which unnerves her but David is delighted to see the effect he still has on Carol. Billy is annoyed when Danny and the rest of the football team tease him, so he comes up with an idea when he sees the money the team has raised for Dot’s church roof fund in Danny’s locker. Meanwhile, Jay is injured during the match and Billy is given his time to shine. He scored a hat-trick but it isn’t enough to win them the game. The lads are pleased they put up a good fight but the team give Danny all the credit for Billy’s victory. However, back at the Vic, Danny realises he has lost the money leaving everyone unimpressed and Billy enjoying Danny’s downfall. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes